


SHINY? changed the chat name to Hell

by Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Do Not Worry, Other, TUBBO IS HERE, The Sleuthing Server, because this is still based on trashys fic, dsmp characters will make guest appearances, everyone in this fic gave explicit consent to be included, ft the among us chaos, good for him, he fuckin bodies trashy, i will tag them as they appear, phil gets a cameo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28785096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You/pseuds/Just_Trying_To_Get_Around_You
Summary: Other goings-on at Sleuthing Server HighFt. Trashy being chaotic, gay, and suffering
Relationships: Trashy/East, the best ship - Relationship
Comments: 33
Kudos: 33
Collections: Sleuthing Server Chatfic Universe





	1. MARS

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Green Bitch changed Unnamed Chat to Loser Squad](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28764543) by [Rats_As_Models](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rats_As_Models/pseuds/Rats_As_Models). 



> To the server peeps mwah mwah and many many <33333
> 
> This is short because it’s late where I am but hope y’all enjoy!!
> 
> Names:  
> \- Sky - Skylanders  
> \- Klaz - >:3c  
> \- Owl - Btich  
> \- Me (Kiki) - Jesus Fucking Christ  
> \- East - North  
> \- Moneo - a  
> \- Cat - Cat-astrophe  
> \- Ori - Ori-gami  
> \- Soup - Soup  
> \- Rosemary - Rosemom  
> \- Vinyl - *record scratch*  
> \- Trashy - SHINY?  
> \- Nova - *snaps pen*  
> \- Mars - Chaos Incarnate

**3:20 PM**

**SHINY?** added 12 others to a group chat

**SHINY?** renamed the chat to Hell

**SHINY?** : Sup fuckers

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Is that how you greet us

**Jesus Fucking Christ:** Do we mean so little to you

**SHINY?** : yes

**North** : D:

**SHINY** : not you baby <33333

**Btich** : ew

**North** : love you sweetheart <33333

**SHINY?** : Nova can we have a special place to go and be unbothered by the mortals 

***snaps pen*** : You have one

***snaps pen*** : It’s called your DMs

**SHINY?** : I have been bested

***record scratch*** : We know better than to challenge god

**SHINY?** : I don’t

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : There’s a reason we don’t have the last person to challenge god here

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Because they got the last chat deleted

***snaps pen*** : Technically I didn’t delete it

***snaps pen*** : I just systematically removed you all from it

**Skylanders:** Wait who

**Skylanders** : And what

**> :3c**: speaking his name will summon him

**SHINY?** : MARS

**SHINY?** added **Chaos Incarnate** to the chat

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Why are we here?

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Just to suffer?

**Chaos Incarnate** : what’s wrong?

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : I hate this fucking chat

—

**3:10 AM**

**SHINY?** : would it be funny if i tried to break my bones so i didnt have to take that test tmrw

**Rosemom** : Do Not


	2. husr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. Mentions of the Dsmp crew, Trashy following through, some new faces, and events from different perspectives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sleuthing Server peeps you are <3333333333

**10:00 AM**

**a:** a

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : b

**North:** c

**SHINY?** : hate to interrupt the alphabet but i hust flung myself down the stairs

***record scratch*** : hust

**> :3c**: hust

**Chaos Incarnate** : hust

**Btich** : husr

**Btich** : FUCK

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : husr

**Btich** : I will hurt you /j

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : At least don’t do it during 4th Period, have mercy on poor Tubbo

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : You’d traumatize him

**SHINY?** : tubbos seen some shit

**SHINY?** : hell probably be fine

**Rosemom** : Trashy

**SHINY?** : Mother

**Rosemom** : Don’t fling yourself down staircases to get out of tests

**Btich** : yeha skip school like a normal petsln

**Skylanders** : WAIT

**Skylanders** : THE PRINCIPAL JUST CAME OUT AND BODIED A KID

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : <\---- 

**Skylanders** : I THINK THAT WAS SCHLATT

**Chaos Incarnate** : The FitnessGram Pacer Test is a multistage aerobic capacity test that progressively gets more difficult as it continues.

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Is that,,,it can’t be

***snaps pen*** : It is

**a:** oh no

—

**11:00 AM**

**SHINY?** : Jack Manifall off bridge 👀

—

**3:30 PM**

**Ori-gami** : of all the people

**Ori-gami** : why quackity

**Ori-gami** : of all the people

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Tell Techno where he is, that’ll shut him up /j

**Cat-astrophe** : I think Techno’s busy

**Ori-gami** : …

**Ori-gami** : sigh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m laughing at my own crack


	3. why

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. more events, more crack, and more shenanigans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all are epic discord peeps glad to know ya <333333333333

**8:12 AM**

**Soup** sent a photo

**Soup** : Didn’t know Fundy was into that

**Skylanders** : Fundy just stormed past me lmaooo

**North** : Rip Fundy

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : He died as he lived, making poor life decisions

**Ori-gami** : why

—

**1:30 PM**

**> :3c**: i can hear someone getting beaten up a classroom over

**SHINY?** : Rip them I guess

—

**6:00 PM**

**North** : Hey Trashy

**SHINY?** : yes light of my life?

**North** : <3

**SHINY?** : <33

**North** : <333

**Ori-gami** : stop

**SHINY?** : no ❤️

—

**10:37 AM**

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Hey y’all can I add Tubbo

**SHINY?** : sure

**> :3c**: 👍

***snaps pen*** : Good with me

**Jesus Fucking Christ** added **Tubbee** to the chat

**SHINY?** : Welcome to hell

**Tubbee** : I’ll make myslef comftorble then

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck you, you know who you are /j


	4. no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. bullying Dream, shinies, and the Egg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the night
> 
> Thanks Sleuthing peeps for being epic <3333333333333333333

**12:00 PM**

**SHINY?** : brb need to terrorize green man

**North** : Come back soon love

—

**12:30 PM**

**North** : When will Trashy come back from the war

**SHINY?** : I have returned my love

**SHINY?** : Bearing shinies

**East** : For me, sweetheart?

**SHINY?** : Always for you, sunlight

**> :3c**: 🤢🤢

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Get a room

**Tubbee** : Are they alwasy like thjs?

**Rosemom** : Yes

—

**12:24 PM**

**Skylanders** : What’s Bad got?

**Skylanders** : Is that a fucking egg?

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : That isn’t real probably

**> :3c**: Eggs reminded me of babies and babies reminded me of- *gunshots*

**SHINY?** : Pregnant?

***snaps pen*** kicked **SHINY?** from the chat

***snaps pen*** : No

***record scratch*** : yknow the egg is pretty cool its very well-made and it looks very pretty

***record scratch*** : you should all come get a closer look

**North:** no

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the original fic if you don’t understand


	5. nova want to play among us hide and seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. Nix, Among Us, and events that actually happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Nix - fuckinh dammti

**2:13 PM**

**SHINY?** : apparently we missed tommy getting bodied rip

**Chaos Incarnate** : I didn’t

**> :3c**: I didn’t

**North** : I didn’t

**SHINY?** : east D:

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Rip Tommy, he died as he lived, making poor life decisions

**Btich** : u alresyd uesd that jokr

—

**4:20 PM**

**SHINY?** : haha weed

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Y’know what Owl

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : I’m going to pull out all the stops

**Jesus Fucking Christ** added **fuckinh dammti** to the chat

**fuckinh dammti** : Greetings

**Btich** : I hatr u. So mugc

**fuckinh dammti** : hatr

**fuckinh dammti** : mugc

**Btich** : FUCK OFF

**fuckinh dammti** : :)

**> :3c**: :DD

**SHINY?** : NO

**SHINY?** left the chat

**> :3c**: 🍮

**North** : Klaz what did you do my darling dearest love of my life

**> :3c**: nothing they hadn’t done to themselves already

—

**10:26 PM**

**SHINY?** joined the chat

**SHINY?** : anyone wanna play among us

**SHINY?** : jump on call

**> :3c**: i’ll be in text

**> :3c**: trashy i hope you know you’re first when i get imposter

**> :3c**: please

**> :3c**: trashy i will take your kneecaps and shove them up your arsehole

**Skylanders** : ?

**> :3c**: NOVA

**> :3c**: NOVA PLEASE

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Nova this isn’t what it looks like

***snaps pen*** : Explain to me what it is then.

**a** : my twin is being bullied

**North** : ignore klaz

**> :3c**: THEYRE SAYING EVERYTHING I SAY IN A HIGHPITCHED VOICE

**Soup** : It was fun while it lasted

**Btich** : nova want to play among us hide and seek

**> :3c**: nova want to play among us hide and seek

**North** : nova want to play among us hide and seek

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : nova want to play among us hide and seek

**Ori-gami** : nova want to play among us hide and seek

**Chaos Incarnate** : nova want to play among us hide and seek

**fuckinh damnit** : why must you challenge god

**Btich** : nova join call

**> :3c: **nova join call

**North** : nova join call

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : nova join call

**Ori-gami** : nova join call

**Chaos Incarnate** : nova join call

—

**3:00 AM**

**SHINY?** : would it be funny if i burned down the school tmrw

**Rosemom** : Do Not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Among Us bit is an abbreviated version of something that actually happened.


	6. i heard arson and came running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. Trashy commits arson, Dream gets bit, and chaos happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sammy you will be added next chapter ily <33333)
> 
> And <33333333 to the amazing creature I am sitting in vc with rn you know who you are

**8:38 AM**

**SHINY?** changed their name to **Arsonist Goose Clown**

**Rosemom** : Oh no

**Arsonist Goose Clown** : :)

**North** : i heard arson and came running

**Soup** : crime?

**Rosemom** : Do not burn the school down

**Btich** : asrom?

**Ori-gami** : arson????

**Ori-gami** : someone get sapnap

**Ori-gami** : ive been waiting for this day

**Rosemom** : No arson, or you lose gold stars

**Ori-gami** : :(

**Arsonist Goose Clown** : about that

**fuckinh dammti** : why the FUCK is the cafeteria on fire

**Tubbee** : WE DIDN’T START THE FIRE

**Ori-gami** : IT WAS ALWAYS BURNING SINCE THE WORLD’S BEEN TURNING

**Rosemom** : It sounds very much like you did start the fire

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Trashy did you pull the fire alarm again

**Arsonist Goose Clown** : :)

**Ori-gami** : even better

**Arsonist Goose Clown** : EAST

**North** : TRASHY MY LOVE

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Trashy’s been typing for a while

**Arsonist Goose Clown** : Flee, my love, for I would never be able to live with my restless heart if you perished. Run from these burning flames, and I shall hold them back. I will perish to the ever-hungry flames of hades, the always open maw of Cerberus, if it meant you would be safe. I would give my soul to Tartarus willingly for a chance that you would live. Go on without me, dearest, for it is time for the ferryman to collect my blackened soul.

**> :3c**: *wipes tear*

**Arsonist Goose Clown** : *bowklfash:lkjafdlhLjflKJLKDFhlkLKZJFLKZJSDFLKJLKVJLKXCJ

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Oh my fuckin god they fuckin dead

**Arsonist Goose Clown** : Arson is a federal crime - Phil :)

**Rosemom** : Phil please tell Trashy that one of its gold stars has been taken away

***snaps pen*** : WAS THAT TRASHY

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Sometimes I can still hear their voice. Across the football field. At a very high volume.

**Rosemom** : It had to be done

**fuckinh dammti** : is that dream

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Well that was certainly his voice

**Tubbee** : I’d know that terified yell anywere

**fuckinh dammti** : that manhunt shit the dream team does but it’s dream being chased by trashy

**Rosemom** : Don’t give it ideas

—

**2:34 PM**

**Arsonist Goose Clown** : i chase him up and down the halls yelling “go speedrun boy go”

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Please do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	7. send

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. Real weapons, a liveblog, and a very real threat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love y’all so much <33333 especially you chompy fucker <3333333

**3:50 PM**

**North** : hey guys i think tommy and sapnap are gonna throw down

**North** : wanna spy on them?

**Cat-astrophe** : absolutely

**Btich** : im doen

**fuckinh dammti** : doen

**fuckinh dammti** : also i’m in

**Btich** : i knoe whtt Eu livw

**fuckinh dammti** : what’s that?

**Arsonist Goose Clown** : oooooooo

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Keep us updated por favor

**Soup** : ^^^

**North** : k sap’s got bad ant and skeppy

**North** : tommy is alone

**North** : he’s yelling about some cow named henry

**North** : and he’s got a fish plushie

**North** : sapnap doesn’t like this

**North** : tommy just called sapnap a “mother having bitch”

**North** : he is so clearly stalling

**North** : it has been ten minutes wtf

**North** : techno’s in a tree now

**North** : HOLY SHIT HE NEARLY TOOK ANT OUT

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : On a date?

**North** : no

**North** : IS THAT A KING’S CAPE

**North** : there’s the green fucker

**North** : wow that’s an extra outfit how many belts is that

**North** : he nearly took out sapnap damn

**North** : he just tripped skeppy oop

**North** : bad’s gonna kill him

**North** : he’s also got that stupid as fuck mask on

**North** : TECHNO JUST YANKED TOMMY INTO THE LAKE WITH HIS FUCKING FISHING ROD

**North** : WHERE DID HE GET A FISHING ROD

**North** : IS THAT A REAL BOW

**North** : IS THAT A REAL SWORD???

**North** : sapnap realized he fucked up

**North** : looks like tommy won

**Rosemom** : Good for him

**fuckinh dammti** : now that that’s over

**fuckinh dammti** added **Floof** to the chat

  
 **fuckinh dammti** : suck it americans

**Ori-gami** : not american

**fuckinh dammti** : good for you

—

**2:34 AM**

Direct Message between **Technoplane** and **The Chompy Fucker**

**Technoplane** : Hey.

**Technoplane** : Do you want Dream’s class schedule?

**The Chompy Fucker** : send

**Technoplane** : Pleasure doing business with you.

**Technoplane** sent an image

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trashy with a class schedule, what will it do


	8. did you hear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. buildup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Sleuthing Server peeps

**8:00 AM**

**Anarchist Goose Clown** : :3 bite

**Rosemom** : Where did I go wrong?

—

**2:36 PM**

**Ori-gami** : did you guys hear about the assembly

**Soup** : did you guys hear about the duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3


	9. pog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ft. Dargon, Rosemary, and Kiki and Ori’s platonic engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK I haven’t posted in a month and I come back with this? Smh

**9:30 PM**

**Anarchist Goose Clown** : MAN THIS CHAT IS DEAD

**Anarchist Goose Clown** : WHENS THE FUNERAL

**Ori-gami** : the chat is dead and we killed it

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Rip

**Skylanders** : I think the author’s just too lazy to go back to the other two fics and cross reference and comment on all events that happened in both

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : ^

**Anarchist Goose Clown** : wh

***snaps pen*** : I am about to make all of your days better

***snaps pen* added <3333333 to the chat**

**Anarchist Goose Clown** : DARGON

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : DARGON <3

**< 3333333** : HIIIIIII <333333333433333344444444

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : I FUCKING LOVE YOU DARGON

**< 3333333** : SHXKSKKDRJFKSKLDLD

**Anarchist Goose Clown** : UPVOTE

**< 3333333** : SJDKSLRKWLL::@/@:&3ddjekks AWWWWWW

**Btich** : IPVTOE

**fuckinh dammti** : ipvtoe

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : ipvtoe

**< 3333333** : YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING I LOVE YOU ALL

**a** : DARGON MY SIBLING

**< 3333333** : MONEO :DDDDDD

—

**8:00 AM**

**Rosemom** : Time to go feral ig

**Arsonist Goose Clown** : uh oh

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Oh no

***snaps pen*** : ROSEMARY’S CRAFTIN A BELT

**Rosemom** : I’M CRAFTING

***snaps pen*** : ROSEMARY AND TIME IS PISSED AT THE KIDS

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Trashy run save yourself

**Arsonist Goose Clown** : FCK BYE

**Ori-gami** : what is happening

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Ori hold me

**Ori-gami** : 🫂

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : By Jod I love you so much /p

—

**3:37 PM**

**Ori-gami** : How does one get platonically married

**Jesus Fucking Christ** : Ori if you asked I would platonically marry you

**Ori-gami** : pog

**Author's Note:**

> More to come?


End file.
